Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in converting air movement into rotary mechanical action. The invention has utility in several areas including: creating rotating visual objects that are decorative; creating rotary motion that can be used to create electricity by rotating one or more of the elements of an electricity generator; and increasing the rotational speed of airplane wheels before they touch the ground to avoid excessive wear on the tread that occurs when the initial contact with the ground increases the speed of the wheel to match the speed of the airplane.
Description of Related Art
There have been many attempts to convert wind energy into electric energy using various configurations. It is desirable to have a rotation around a vertical axis where the device can function regardless of the direction of the wind and there are commercial devices with vertical axes.
There have been attempts to use a normal type of sail as part of a device to generate electricity.
It is believed that there has been a previous disclosure of solid cup like forms, similar to a portion of an anemometer cup, around airplane tires and wheels for the purpose of promoting rotation of the tires before landing.
There are many rotating devices used for visual purposes, including windmills that have different colored portions.